Wanda Tinker
This is my other Gumball character, to go with Rosy. Wanda is Rosy's care taker. I was thinking since Rosy was based off of part of my childhood, maybe this one could be too. Since I first discovered Tinker Toys from Gumby, I decided to give her Gumby vibes X3 Wanda is usually stressed having to deal with Rosy. She also has other faces on her head. One for sadness, anger, fear and more. She can also store things in her eye sockets that she can use for later Appearance Here is Wanda's final design. ^^ I am also making an original story for her and Rosy I have decided I want to make Wanda voiced by Idina Menzel. X) In case you are wondering. I will have more info on Rosy soon. Wanda was first made by a scientist with the aid of his son for a group of scientists. His goal was to make the first living toy person. His first tries were no good, and they kept failing. One design couldn't walk, one design was too slow, but they all had something in common, they lacked emotion. The scientist wanted Wanda to be loved, and to know she is being loved. But the artificial brain only did what it was programmed to do. Then, he decided to take a break from the project, and put it on the shelf, right after he put a ton of work and money into it. When the scientists came to see how his project was going, he didn't have much to show. One scientist, who discovered a lost species, brought one of his projects over. A small, fluffy blue girl named Rosy. Rosy was a very sweet, and upbeat little girl, but also very strange and unpredictable. When the scientists were there, Rosy did some snooping, and stumbled upon Wanda. Just standing there in her isolated room. Rosy thought she looked interesting. She tried talking to her, and Wanda just replied with blunt, lifeless comments. Rosy was a bit saddened but this, but was able to accept her. With Rosy's non-complex way of thinking and instructing, Rosy taught Wanda how to properly walk. She just wished there was a way Wanda could feel, and think her herself. But Rosy remembered something she found in another room. A brain, a working brain in a container. So, while no one was looking, she took the brain and rushed it to Wanda. Rosy then took off Wanda's hair, and the top part of her head. Rosy put the brain in, to see it fit perfectly. Wanda then woke up, with emotions, for the very first time. She looked down at Rosy, smiling at her. Wanda wanted to smile back, but she was still very confused about everything. Was this her first time being alive? Or did she have older memories? All she knew was that she was with Rosy now. Later, the scientist found out that Wanda was alive, he wasn't sure how it happened, but he was just overjoyed. He showed the other scientists and they were impressed. They saw Rosy was the one who brought her to life, and thought her how to walk. The scientist who brought Rosy thought about it, and he thought it would be a good idea if Rosy stayed with Wanda for a while, to see how they react to each other, and see how she got Wanda to have emotions. The scientist who built Wanda agreed it would be a good idea, so he let Rosy stay with Wanda. And Wanda was then seen as Rosy's caretaker, as Rosy was Wanda's in a way. But Wanda was still curious about the brain Rosy put in her. She needed to know where it came from, who she might have been in the past. Until then, she and Rosy just act as best friends to each other. Gallery Commission wanda tinker and rosy blue by neonimbus526-dakuybv.jpg Dat tinker toy by sweetdream87-danem1f.png How could this happen by sweetdream87-daoqdx5.png I can t believe i m in love by sweetdream87-damibgg.png Like mother and daughter by sweetdream87-daoxek3.png Melancholy by sweetdream87-dal3sda.png Lonely tinkertoy by sweetdream87-damibkx.png Star gazing by sweetdream87-danf7jo.png She s stuck with me by sweetdream87-dajv2f3.png Tears of a tinker toy by sweetdream87-dap5afv.png There are no strings on me by sweetdream87-daktfh6.png The peace in my life by sweetdream87-daka6dc.png Tree hugger by sweetdream87-dan0gy8.png Wanda tinker by sweetdream87-damqq8i.png Wandawoman by sweetdream87-danu59w.png What purpose do i have by sweetdream87-damqq2x.png You re gonna eat that whole thing by sweetdream87-dal7355.png Kiss me you magnificent fruitcake by sweetdream87-damqq5x.png Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:FanFiction Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:TAWOG OCS Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Males Category:Female Characters Category:Female